


Where are you?

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Reminiscing, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan nearly screamed when he entered Mingyu and Wonwoo's room. He called the others. As Jeonghan walked nearer to the limp body at the study table, he covered his mouth and gasped at the sight. A lifeless Mingyu, pale face that looked as though he was relieved of his pain, arms filled with fresh cuts and scars that they haven't seen before, almost dried blood that stained the table, but most importantly, a blood and tear stained letter. He handed the letter for Seungcheol to see. The others behind Seungcheol were just as shocked as he was. No one expected Mingyu to become like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing angst guys. >

A male in his late twenties knelt down, placing a bouquet of white lilies and a separate bouquet of Delphinium, along with an assortment of flowers he specifically chosen, in front of a tombstone. "Jeon Wonwoo  17 July 1996 - 14 February 2023" was inscribed on the tomb.

"I've missed you dearly, my love. When will you take me with you? Where are you when I needed you the most? You left me alone feeling lost, lonely, and a complicated unexplainable mix of emotions. Why?" The male started, voice shaky as unwanted memories of the past flashed in his mind.

_"I've missed you too. I can't selfishly take you with me just like that when you have a bright future awaiting you. I'm sorry for making you suffer and feel like shit for years. But please, I wouldn't want to see you in this state, wasting your life like that because of me. Can you promise me that you will continue on with life even without me?" A deep yet faint voice replied, his translucent figure knelt down and hugged the taller of the two._

"I-I can't. I need y-you desperately. I c-can't live without y-you. I can't promise you t-that Won." The younger sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_"Mingyu... You can't do this. It hurts to see you in this state you know? I know that you can live better even without me. Please Mingyu... please..." his spirit said, voice cracking and dieing down to a whisper._

"B-But I need y-you in order t-to live on." Mingyu whined in between hiccups.

_"Please Mingyu... You can't depend on me already. I'll always be watching over you from above okay?" the older pleaded, taking the younger's hands in his._

"N-No. I need you beside me. I c-can't survive this alone Won." the latter insisted, running his hands through his hair and tugging at them both in anger and frustration.

_"Please Gyu... It really pains me that I caused you to be like that but yet I can't do anything to relief you of your pain and agony. Please Mingyu? Find another good husband who can treat you better than I did, shower you with more love than I did, spend more time with you than I did. Can you do that Gyu?" Wonwoo asked, tears already streaking his cheeks as he planted a kiss on Mingyu's forehead._

"I can't Won. I vowed to always love you even if death do us part. I vowed to take care of you whether if you're sick or not. We made the vows in church. Do you still remember Won? That day when I proposed to you, you were so happy, that beautiful smile of yours. How I missed that. Then you said that we should hold a proper wedding, I was really excited and we did quite a fair bit of preparations. I missed how enthusiastic you were then. On the day of our wedding, Seungcheol hyung walked you down the aisle of the church and I was awed by your stunning beauty, in a smart white suit like mine. Jeonghan hyung and a few others were crying in joy for us that Seungcheol hyung had to quickly hand you to me and go to Jeonghan hyung's side to calm him down. Even though our parents didn't allow the marriage, and we've been through so much, our friends also supported us. After our wedding night, we made out like there's no tomorrow. We didn't have any honeymoon like other couples but you didn't mind. There were so many things I missed of us." Mingyu wiped his tears amd laughed bitterly at the memories.

Wonwoo was beyond speechless. He remembered all that, their marriage, the ups and downs they had to go through for their undying  love, everything. He hung his head low before looking at Mingyu again. The older caressed the younger's cheek.

_"Remember how some nights we're too tired and we just want to cuddle on our bed? You would ask me to tell you the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe. And I'll tell you the whole story that you always fall asleep when I'm barely halfway through the story, and you never heard the end of it." Wonwoo sighed and took a deep breath before telling the story again to Mingyu._

_"There once was a moon, as beautiful as can be, only the stars could fathom, but the sun could not see. The sun so radiant, he burns so bright. The moon so luminous, but only showed her face during the night. She was untouchable, surrounding herself with a blanket of darkness. The sun would give anything to catch a glimpse of the Moon illuminating the beautiful night sky._

_Until one day when the Sun was sliding out of the heavens, he caught a glimpse of her. She was peeking up, a rare side of her being exposed to the light. And while the Sun could shine, he knew the Moon could glow._

_Just as the Stars were wandering into the night, the Sun fell in love like a snowball hurding down a mountain. How he wished to see her move than the fleeting moments he shared with her at both dawn and dusk. But they were a world apart._

_“Go,” she whispered to him one of those nights, her voice as sweet and sorrowful as the last light of morning. “Go and let me breathe, for you and I have decided fates. You illuminate the day, and I cast a glow one the night. We will never be. Our connection would go against what all the people believe, all they know” During the summer he would stay a little longer just in case she would change his mind. It was no use._

_“Don’t you dare abandon your blessing of light for my darkness.” And those were the last words the Moon was strong enough to speak to the Sun._

_The Sun could feel her peaceful soul and it soon became clear. He would die each and every night to let his true love breathe, for it would put an end to all her misery._

_” a tale like this should be heard and seen.”_

_“And no one will know it is the story of you and me.”_

_You've never been able to stay awake to listen to the whole story. Now that you've heard it all, why not just think of it as I died just to let you breathe?" Wonwoo's voice cracked as he said the last part._

"N-no Won. I should be the sun that died just to let you breathe. Not you..." Mingyu whispered loudly as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

_"Please Mingyu. Stop being like this. You can't revolve your life around a dead person Gyu. Please move on for my sake. Please?" Wonwoo practically begged, sucking in a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down._

"I'll visit you again tomorrow Wonwoo. Wait for me. I love you." Mingyu said abruptly as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

As Mingyu turned around to leave, he heard a faint whisper by his ear. I love you too Mingyu. When he turned back, Wonwoo's spirit was gone with the wind, only a plain tomb and two bouquets of flowers.   
-  
 _17 July 2023_

  
_Dear Wonwoo,_

_There are many things I want to tell and do with you._

_Remember that day when I stained your favorite shirt with paint? I thought you'd hate me, but you didn't._

_Remember that day when we practiced the tea ceremony and I kept disturbing you? I thought you'd get mad at me, but you didn't._

_Remember those days I flirted with other guys, especially Jeonghan hyung and I got a beating from Seungcheol hyung but it wasn't serious, to make you jealous? And you did get jealous. I  thought you'd leave me, but you didn't._

_Remember that day I kept on bothering you while we're waiting for our showcase to start? I thought you'd kill me, but you didn't._

_Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do, but you put up with me. Loved me. Protected me._

_There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned home from work._

_But you didn't._

_On that fateful Valentines Day, I wanted to show you how much I loved you no matter how long we have married, shower you with the unconditional love like you did to me, have our own cliché candlelight dinner at home, cuddle on our bed having our usual movie marathons, watch you fall asleep peacefully before I join you and so many more. But when I got the call from the hospital, they told me you were critically injured from the accident that was at the cross junction near our apartment. I immediately hung up my phone and rushed there, hoping that it was all a lie. But when I got there, you were still in the operating theatre. I called the others. When the surgeon came out, he had an unreadable expression but yet it's as though the words "I'm sorry" was written on his face. And indeed, he told me that he's sorry he couldn't save you. He gave me his condolences. My mind went blank. I pleaded him to tell me that he was lieing, that your death was just a lie and I would go home to see you alive waiting for me. But it was a fact that you died in the accident. I couldn't feel more helpless or devastated. Everyone around around me was shocked. Then, everything went in a blur, Jeonghan was crying into Seungcheol's shoulder, Jisoo was comforting the younger ones, the others were mourning. I had the largest blow._

_Then came the day of your funeral, we grieved at the fact that you were gone. I tried not to cry but of course, it didn't work.We buried your lifeless body and went our own ways after the burial process, though the others did give me their condolences and comforted me despite the fact that they're no better than me. I remembered spending the rest of the day grieving and mourning alone in our apartment, revisiting our shared memories in our photo albums, getting drunk and wasted alone, praying so hard that everything was just a horrid nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare, it was reality._

_So many things happened while you were gone. And I'll tell you all about it when I join you soon, Wonwoo. I miss you. I love you._

_Love,_   
_Kim Mingyu_

Seungcheol read finished the whole letter out loud to the others. His husband, Jeonghan, was in a sobbing mess, his friends were breaking down one after the other. Seungcheol looked at Mingyu's state once again, pale face looking peaceful, arms filled with cuts and scars that none of them has seen before, almost dried blood staining his wooden study table. He then looked at the blood and tear stained letter in his hand again, a tear rolled down his face as he let out a sigh. _Another one gone. Mingyu was desperate for Wonwoo, to be with him once again. He couldn't handle the immense pain and stress. He gave in to his temptation of wanting to be with Wonwoo. I guess he couldn't help it after all despite our constant help. We'll miss you both, Mingyu and Wonwoo-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF as usual. An angst fic of meanie. I'm sorry if I actually made you cry but like I've been in the mood to write angst fic Idk y but yeah. Thank you for those who reads my fanfics even those really crappy ones of mine. Do check out my other fanfics over at AFF or here ^^ Also, the story of the sun and the moon is from online(tbh I really love the story) and in mingyu's last letter to Wonwoo, it was base off "But you didn't" meanie version, just in case you were like 'oh this is familiar' so yeah. If you want any AUs or particular ships to be written, posted and/or dedicated to you(Idk y but meh) just leave a comment and I'll try to do it but not for these few months cause of my super major exams(gonna fail it anyways) until then, byeee~


End file.
